The Friend
by Slither-In-Gryffindor
Summary: An old friend resurfaces into the life of Jane Rizzoli, and jealousy ensues. Will she be finally the needed push for Jane and Maura?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey this story will be a three-shot and I hope that I can add the next chapters within the next few days. Don't worry, I already finished writing it. Character are a bit OOC. **

**Anyways, Rizzoli and Isles characters is not mine. Hope you enjoy ;) **

**-EC79**

_Monday Bullpen_

It wasn't just Maura who noticed the change in Jane's behavior this past few days. She has just arrived from a seminar in New York and since then, she had been in a good mood especially when seen texting on her phone.

Of course they'd be curious, she's surrounded by detectives. They're paid to spot things.

Jane had just sent a text when Frost asked, "Hey Jane! Are you dating someone new? Maybe another cop from that seminar you attended?"

"No, where did you get that idea?" Still busy with her phone, staring at the text she just received and is replying happily.

Korsak looked at Frost with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, conveying that he can do better before asking, "Hey you going to that new bar that opened on 15th?"

"Sorry but I have plans this weekend." She still hasn't looked up from her phone, too busy to notice that Frost had a look of understanding on what Korsak was doing.

"How was the seminar?" He continued

"Okay"

"There are lots of cops there right?" Jane happily tinkered with her phone, still not catching on.

"Yes"

"Who're you texting?" He finally asked, hoping to catch her off guard.

"Alex" Bingo! She looked up from her phone, realization dawning on her face as Korsak high-fived Frost.

"Nice" Frost commented, and ducked when Jane threw a pen at them.

"Stay out of my business." Warning them with a glare of her own.

"But its you, you're never like this, so what changed Janie." That nickname always garnered a response and she was just about to chuck another pen when the familiar clicking of heels were heard.

"Jane" A warning look and that tone made her lower her arm, making the two other detectives snigger.

"Sorry" Frost looked at Maura in astonishment at the brunette's response and asked, "Doc, what did you feed her? She rarely says sorry."

"Whipped" Korsak coughed

"You know this is real-" The ringing of Jane's phone cut her comment, smiling as she read the caller's id.

"Ooh, Janie's Alex is calling." Frost and Korsak laughed while making kissy noises with their hands.

"Who's Alex?" Maura asked with a tilt of her head, as she watched the detective, 'her' detective answer the phone. Jane shot them a warning look as if to say 'don't even try' as she backed into a corner for privacy.

All of them just watched from afar and Maura can't stop her hand from balling into fists as she gazed unto the detective talking animatedly on the phone.

"Who's Alex?" That tone made the two detectives sweat drop, gulping when she turned her gaze on them.

"Uhm she-uhm" Frost cleared his throat, making Maura look at him. Squirming in his seat he couldn't hold it in.

"Hernewboyfriend" The doctor's only response was to raise her eyebrow as if saying 'I see'. Not looking back, she quickly exited the bullpen. Her steps noticeably heavier than earlier, hands balled into fists and nostrils flaring.

Korsak and Frost noticed the action and looked at each other, raising their eyebrows conveying 'Oh this is going to be fun'

_Saturday_

_New York City_

"Okay, please tell me it isn't just me who noticed that Alex has been busy with her phone lately." Olivia Benson stated as she stared at the blonde who was texting once again.

"Ooh someone's jealous." Fin teases, unable to fight his shit eating grin at the tone of the woman.

"No, I was just observing." Scoffing at the idea of her being jealous, although she knew that she was.

"Sure sure, whatever you say." A laugh erupted from the blonde who was still texting then had gone to a corner when a call came in.

"Come on" she said urging Fin to come shot on their friend.

_Phonecall_

"Hey Jay." The two raised their eyebrows as if saying 'so it is a man'

"Yes I'm at work. Really? Now?" The blonde asked, then checked her watch.

"Sure, we have no case that needs attending to. I can squeeze in a few hours." As she continued to talk to the mystery caller;

Olivia and Fin faced each other and asked the other, "So it seems she has plans. You wanna follow her?" Waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Of course, who knows maybe that guy is an ass or something. Now shh." sure interrupted when she heard Alex about to drop the call.

"I know Jay, see you soon. You too." She stated sweetly and the two couldn't how their surprise from the normally reserved blonde. As the call ended, they scrambled to get to their desks before Alex can spot them.

Just as they sat down, Alex came in and informed them, "I'll be going out for a few hours. Don't call me unless it's about a case. I mean it." Staring hard at them, to see if they got the message. Both nodded to say they understood.

_ A Hotel in New York_

They were in New York for an event that Maura needs to go to, and as she is the best friend who is in love with the beautiful Dr. Isles. Jane offered to be her date, but for now she needs to meet up with Alex.

Jane was dressed nicely, not too nice but better than those of her regular outfits. She was wearing a nice pair of slacks and jacket with an expensive top that she knew Alex liked. 'Well of course she likes it, she bought it'. Thinking of her close friend brought a smile to her face just in time for Maura to walk in.

"Are we going somewhere?" Noticing the attire and the top that she recognizes as one of the newest release of Chanel. Maura's eyes raked over the oblivious detective and the ME couldn't help but lick her lips as she raised her eyes to look at Jane who was still busy fiddling with her phone.

"Oh I'm just meeting someone. I won't be here for a few hours so, shop or whatever." Disappoinment flashed through her eyes before smiling brightly and saying,

"Oh of course! I can do that, what time do you think you'll be back? Maybe we can have dinner somewhere?" Hoping that the detective isn't so busy so they could spend a night that was just the two of them.

"Oh I'm not sure but I'll just text you alright?" Bidding goodbye, Jane absentmindedly kissed her on the lips then she was gone.

"I-I" Maura couldn't form the words, touching her lips as if confirming that it really happened. Arriving at the cafe, only did she realize what she had done.

"What the fuck?" Putting her head on her hands, she thought of what to do when she goes back later.

"What's wrong?" A voice interrupted her musings. Looking up, she recognized it as one of her closest friend Alex Cabot.

Although they ran in different circles, the two women had a connection and they've been friends since that fateful night during her college years and although they exchanged calls and texts now and then, they only had met again during the four-day seminar two weeks ago.

"Alex, hi take a seat." Kissing the other woman's cheek and pulling a seat for her. Just a few seconds of observing Jane, Alex knew something was wrong.

"I asked you earlier what was wrong, you still haven't answered me."

"I kissed Maura." Mumbled the detective whose cheek is turning pink as she remembered what she had done.

"I'm sorry what?" Not hearing a word she said.

"IkissedMaura" Jane stated in one breath and Alex couldn't hide her excited gasp at the news and transferred her seat to sit next to Jane.

Excited at the news, she couldn't hide hey giddiness. "Oh my gosh, you finally did it! I'm so happy for you." Hugging the brunette for she knew that Jane had been pining for the ME for a long time.

"I didn't mean to!" The detective reasoned and that made the blonde pull back from their hug.

"What do you mean you didn't mean to? What, your lips suddenly puckered and it dragged you towards her?!" Her voice incredulous at the notion that it was an accident.

"I was texting you and you know me, when I'm on the phone I can't seem to focus on other things .So when I said goodbye I just kissed her on the mouth and didn't realize it 'til I arrived here and I don't know what to do because she's my best friend and I don't want to lose her and I love her."

The last statement made her pause and Alex raised her eyebrow in amusement.

"I love her" she repeated, happiness surged through her just as sadness quickly replaced it.

"I love her but she doesn't love me." Just as Alex was about to reassure her, Jane cut her off, " it's fine Lex, if having her as my best friend is what it'll ever be then I'll take it, I mean it's better than nothing."

Alex couldn't believe the change that her friend had undergone since then, and she really must thank Maura Isles for that, but she is also causing Jane pain and she can't have that. Drawing her into a hug, the detective burrowed her head into Alex's neck, her familiar scent calming the brunette.

"I'm sure she loves you Jane, no offence but you can be obtuse sometimes." Her comment made the detective laugh as she knows how true that was.

She and Alex might have never become a couple if it weren't for Alex making the first move, it only lasted for a few months before both realized that it wasn't just meant to be. Breaking up wasn't really that hard, they fell back into their old routine and all was well.

Outside the cafe, Fin and Olivia couldn't believe their eyes at the scene. The Alex Cabot was consoling a beautiful brunette and from the looks of it, they look like they were lovers.

"I did not see that coming, I mean did you know?" Fin asked, turning to Olivia in question but the glare and the fisted hands was all the answer he needed that no she didn't. He just went back to observing the two women inside the cafe.

"Come on hun, why don't we take a walk outside hm?" Alex asked Jane who was still in her arms.

"Yeah sure." Offering her hand to the shorter blonde, assisting her. Leaving a few bills for the coffee that she had ordered.

"Come on." The brunette urged and took the offered hand the blonde extended. Walking out, the brunette could sense someone was staring at them and was about to turn around when Alex's voice stopped her.

"Don't, I know who's following us." A smirk was on her face and Jane couldn't help but ask,

"What are you planning?" The blonde leaned forward, about to whisper in her ear, in view of their spectators just as she had expected and kissed the brunette on the sensitive spot underneath her ear, making Jane hold on to her hips and shudder

"Well let's just say you're not the only one in love with their best friend." That statement made Jane look at Alex in shock and laughed as she realized what the blonde had planned.

"Ok that was hot." Fin fanned himself as they watched Alex tease the tall brunette.

"Seriously, did you see that?" He asked but only got a glare in return. 'Not jealous my ass' he snorted to himself.

"Okay chill, maybe they're just friends. Although if they are, I bet they're really close." Emphasising the word really in his statement.

"Shut the fuck up Fin." Returning her sight on the two women. The mysterious brunette's arm was around 'her' Alex's waist as the said brunette whispered something that made the blonde blush.

"Are you sure about this plan of yours? Because if this backfires, I'm going to kick your ass." Rolling her eyes, Alex assured Jane that it will. Her arm still around Alex's waist, the blonde asked if she wanted to go shopping and got a groan out of Jane.

"I'll take that as a yes." Moving away from the brunette and sashaying her hips.

"Damn woman, you still got an effect on me." Catching up to Alex and slid her arm once again around her waist as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

_SHOPPING DISTRICT_

Maura Isles was disappointed, usually she would do her shopping together with her best friend but it seems she was busy lately.

'Busy, yet not too busy to find someone to flirt with' she thought irritated, as her detective came into view with a beautiful blonde on her arm.

"I'm blonde, why couldn't it be me?" She thought angrily as she see them browsing clothes that she deduced were for Jane.

"Maura's here." Jane stated as they browsed the store.

"Really, well then, it's like killing two birds with one stone." Wrapping her arms around Jane's neck, Jane wrapped a steady hand on her hips while whispering.

"Incoming one angry and jealous best friend of Jane Rizzoli." Maura saw red at the action and marched towards them.

"Jane?" Maura inquired sweetly and it made the detective sweat. Releasing her hold, she faced the blonde whom she loves.

"Maura, uhmm. Meet my friend Alex Cabot, Alex my best friend Maura Isles." 'Oh my God, I should be awarded an Oscar. ' Jane thought as Maura sized Alex up and she couldn't help the smirk that made it on her face.

Alex recognised the surname, if Jane and her friend still aren't together by tonight, then she can still do it tomorrow since the Isles are one of the sponsors of said event.

"Ooh Cat fight." Fin excitedly stated as they continued to follow Alex and her friend, and it looks like someone was in trouble.

Fin looked like the cat that ate the canary as he looked at the scene happening in front of them.

"Damn, why does she get two hot blondes on her arm." Olivia was silent, but happy that someone was interfering.

"Jane, I'm afraid there's a change of plans. Would you mind going back to the hotel with me?" Maura's tone made it clear that she wasn't asking and that it wouldn't be wise to disagree.

Quickly nodding, Jane faced Alex to say goodbye but the blonde pecked Jane near the mouth that made it look like she kissed Jane and bid her goodbye, sashaying her hips as she walked. Garnering looks from both men and women, including Jane which had not gone unnoticed by Maura.

The travel back home was uncomfortable, well for Jane that is. Maura either rubbed circles on her thigh or 'accidentally' brushed her breasts against Jane, and had made it hard for the detective to keep her libido in check.

Barely thorough the door and Jane was pinned on the door, breaths mingling and hearts breathing fast.

"Maura" she whimpered when the doctor stared at her with lust filled orbs.

"About this morning, I-" her own sentence cut off with a moan when Maura's hips grinded into her own. Kisses started on her shoulders up to her neck.

"What about it?" She continued to pepper the detective's neck down to get collar bone. Raising her head, she closed the distance between their faces.

The kiss showed their desire for each other and it took all her willpower to stop the action, managing to push the doctor away, enough for her to gather her wits.

"Not that I don't like what we're doing but, let's talk please?" Uncertainty crept into the normally confident brunette. Sighing, Maura agreed that they do indeed need to talk.

Setting down the couch facing each other, Jane started. "uhmm well I don't know how to say this."

"How about you tell me about Alex first." Her tone crisp and short when Alex was mentioned.

"She was-is a close friend of mine, we call and text here and there but just met again due to that seminar I attended. We met in college and may have dated for a while." Jane practically mumbled the last part to Maura and although she tried to hide it, she couldn't help but stiffen when Jane mentioned that they used to date.

Given of how close they were at the shop, she could say that perhaps the two of them were rekindling what they used to have.

"I see, are you getting back together?" A hint of sadness creeped into her voice.

"What? No no no, of course not. We were just catching up."

"Doesn't look like catching up to me." At that statement, it all clicked and the brunette laughed so hard that tears were in her eyes.

"Oh my god, you're jealous of Alex." Pointing her finger at Maura as her cheeks tinged pink.

"Don't worry about her Maur, she's got her own tall, dark, and handsome agent. She's got Olivia and you have me."

"Do I? Because I saw you two earlier and you looked cosy an-" She couldn't help it, their actions were intimate and it bothered her.

"Ok stop right there. What she did was her plan to make her best friend jealous. Alex told me earlier that Olivia was following us so she did it. Also, I want to talk to you about what I did earlier." Maura was dreading her next words

"I did it unconsciously and I'm sorry. I wish I could take it back-" Holding her palm up, she stopped Jane and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Look Jane, I get it. You don't like me that way and it's fine really; I'll just go to bed now."

"Think about it Maur, I've always been yours. We'll talk tomorrow okay?" Sighing, as she let Maura go and settled on the bed beside her. Reaching for Maura, she wrapped her arm around Maura's waist and pulled her until her back was flushed against Jane's front. Kissing her nape in reassurance.


	2. Chapter 2

_SHOPPING DISTRICT_

_Alex knew that Jane was in good hands and it was time for her to claim her own tall, dark and handsome brunette. Crossing the street, she spotted the SUV who was following her the whole day. Knocking on it as it revealed Fin's face sheepishly looking at her while Olivia was next to him, face unreadable._

She quietly opened the door and sat herself as she told Fin to drive towards her home. 20 minutes later and they arrived at their destination, thanking Fin for the ride and invited Olivia to join her for a chat.

Entering the living room, Olivia started as she she got comfortable on the couch.

"What do you wanna talk about?"

"Well, I would like to ask first why you followed me." Crossing her legs as she looked at the woman across her. She knew she wouldn't have followed her if she didn't feel threatened by this new 'suitor' of hers.

"I-we followed because we wanted to make sure that whoever you're seeing isn't an ass and before you ask why now, it's because you acted different and I was worried." Wincing at her reason for following, it sounded petty now that she said it aloud. 'It sounded better in my head.' she thought

"She's an old friend, we met again at that seminar I had gone to. We met in college and we were close." Stopping, she didn't know whether she should mention that they had been past lovers, but may as well be through with her plan.

"I liked her and she was too obtuse to see it, so I made a move. It turns out she liked me too, but months after, we realized that it wasn't just meant to be. We broke up but became better friends after." Finished with her story, Alex leaned back and waited for Olivia to respond.

"Oh" Alex raised her eyebrow, as if asking 'That's it?' Olivia cleared her throat then asked, "Are we still on for tomorrow?" She clearly wanted to change the subject and so she let her, for now.

"Yes, pick me up at 6. The event doesn't start at 8 but we're one of the sponsors and I need to be there." Nodding, Olivia quickly said her goodbye. Leaving Alex to ponder what her next steps would be.

'Damn, looks like I need to up my game if I want her to forgive me.' Olivia thought, as she walked. Already thinking of how to woo Alex.

Sighing, she said to Fin, "Alright, I need to go out tomorrow with a bang. I need a fucking tux."

Fin grinned at her saying, "I know just the place, c'mon." Quickly starting the car and heading towards their destination.

"Welcome to Paradise. This is how you'll get the girl Benson." Sweeping at the store with a gesture of his arm towards the boutique containing tuxedos of different colors, fabrics, and accessories to go with.

Scanning the racks, Fin grabbed three tuxedos and pushed them towards Olivia.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go on, chop chop Benson." Raising his brow at the sputtering brunette.

Exiting the fitting room, she stood and turned for Fin to look at her, catching the eyes of the other patrons as they appraised her outfit.

"Hmm, nope. Dashing but not enough dash." He ushered towards the room. It seemed they've gone through tuxedos endlessly before finding the perfect one.

"Yes! That one! Here, complete it with a bow tie. Oh my God, you look grown up." Wiping a fake tear and putting a hand on his chest, Olivia only rolled her eyes at the dramatic man.

She looked at herself in tbe mirror thinking 'Huh, I look great,' Grinning at herself as she examined her outfit.

A navy blue jacket with slightly darker satin notch lapels, completing the set with a navy blue vest and a neat white dress shirt underneath that enveloped her figure, topped with a silky smooth navy blue bow tie. The pants were of the same color and ended with a shiny black dress shoes.

"Damn, what I'd do to see Alex's reaction." He laughed as they made their way towards the cashier.

CABOT RESIDENCE

'Wow' she was blown away at the beauty that was in front of her. Olivia's navy blue tuxedo matched the same colors that hugged Alex. The dress with its thin strals and low cutting neckline showing wonderfully cupped breasts, and a slit up 'til her thigh, displaying 4-inch silver heels at her feet.

"Well don't you just look handsome." Rolling her eyes at the comment, but smiling nonetheless. She gave Alex a peck on the cheek and offered her arm, gaining a raised brow from the blonde who was clearly flattered at the action.

"Shall we my lady?" She asked teasingly

"We shall, sir Knight." Alex replied, looking at Olivia as she enjoyed the handsome view beside her.


	3. Chapter 3

Looks like their talk isn't going to happen since Maura avoided her all day.

'How can a fucking smart person not recognise it when someone is inlove with them' nearly tearing her hair out of frustration.

"Maur! Are you done?" The opening of the door answered her question. Turning, her breath hitched and her brain short-circuited.

'I'm going to die' That was the first thing that came to mind when she saw Maura Isles in her evening dress.

The white velvet fabric of the dress encased her breasts beautifully, with cups emphasising her bust, and the strap across her left shoulder connected to her right side only added effect to it, for it also showcased her collarbone and toned arms. The fabric clinged to her hips perfectly and its end touched the floor teasingly.

'Well fuck me right' She drooled, as Maura turned to grab her clutch. Her heels adding effect to the dress, as the slit reached near her bikini area.

Too busy drooling, she missed the looks the ME sent her way. Biting her lip at suit her detective was wearing. A forest green jacket with rose-like patterns and smooth black lapels, with a white crisp dress shirt underneath that hugged her thin yet muscular frame.

Finishing her top with a black bow tie. Black trousers fit her long legs and hugged her delectable ass, ending with black polished dress shoes.

All in all, Jane's attire is every lesbian's wet dream. Clearing her throat, she got the attention of the slightly dazed detective.

"Jane, are you ready?" Tilting her head as she asked

"Ready to what? Rip the dress off of you?" Jane mumbled and Maura smirked as she heard the words.

"Come on, we don't want your Alex to miss you now, don't we?" She retorted

"She's not my Alex! And I already told you—we're not getting back together!" Flailing her arms in explanation at Maura's eyeroll.

Growling, Jane walked quickly. Following her form and tugging Maura back against her chest as she nuzzled the doctor's neck.

"You know, for a genius. You're really oblivious. How can you not see you're not the one I want?"

Her breath hitched when Jane placed open-mouthed kisses on her neck. Her detective continued her ministrations, pulling her closer to grind her crotch into Maura's ass, and she pushed harder against the brunette in response.

Hands travelled painfully slow from her hips towards her breasts, rough hands reached its underside, swiping and making her groan.

"Jane"

Cupping one in each hand before kneading her breasts, Jane breathed in her ear, making her shudder.

"It's certainly better than I imagined. Have you dreamed about me doing this to you, Maur?" Fingertips simultaneously tugged at pebbled tips.

Eyes rolling back as hands touch her sensitive breasts, teasingly caress her collar bone then dipping a finger in between as she continued to pepper kisses on her throat, and tweaking hardened tips.

"It's just a preview." Ending her statement with a squeeze and with one last roll of her hips, Jane sidestepped and walked away, leaving her high—and well you can't exactly say she's dry.

"Damn it"

_THE GALA_

Cameras flashing their way, Alex and Olivia entered arm in arm, and were the envy of everyone as they made their entrance.

They were just making themselves comfortable when conversations dulled as the Isles heiress was spotted entering with her date, heels clacking on the carpeted staircase.

"You really like to make an entrance, don't you?" Jane swerved towards the voice.

"Lex! You look wonderful, as always." She murmured as they hugged.

"My, my, my Rizzoli." Reaching for Jane's hand then turned her slowlyto examine her outfit. "A Prince charming after my own heart."

Turning back to their respective dates, introductions were made.

"Jane, this is Olivia Benson. Olivia, Jane Rizzoli."

"Ahh, so this is her then? Nice to finally meet you." Extending her hand to shake and had Olivia wincing at the force. Threat in her eyes as she stared at Olivia and nodded when she got the message.

"Well, since you two already met. Introductions aren't needed, Olivia, this is my Maura. Maura Isles."

Her statement had Maura blushing, as she shook hands with the smirking woman across her.

Alex took Maura away, stating they need to talk about what can be done about their respective foundations.

"You know Jane loves you, no need to be jealous. Besides, because of you, I had my own tall dark and handsome."

"She made it very clear." Her blush showed how Jane made it clear and Alex chuckled

"I'm sure she did."

Flitting throughout the room, both enchanted investors to donate for their charitable cause. Heads turning, women couldn't help but swoon at the swagger of both dark-haired women, and could only glare in envy as they whisked their beautiful dates on the dance floor.

"You know, I love my view from here."

Snorting her reply, "I'm sure you do. Seeing as you're taller, my bosom is just below you."

Blushing, "I'm being romantic here Maur. I meant you, you're very enticing to look at."

As they stared at each other in great intensity, she replied "Thank you, you look enthralling as well."

Jane saw Alex and Olivia leaving in her peripheral view. Catching Alex's eye, they winked at each other. Both thinking 'Mission Accomplished'

"Come on, I'm sure we'd have more fun in our hotel." Quickly fleeing the venue in exchange for the privacy of their room.

Jane didn't wait to reach the bedroom to close the distance between them, moving Maura so both of her thighs straddled Jane. Her hands moved to the ME's hips to pull her flush against her, earning a low moan from the blonde.

"Fuck" Rolling her hips and pushing their lips together. Hands slid up her thigh and through the slit of her dress. Moaning at the feel of Jane rolling her hips harder.

A muscled thigh found it's way between her legs, her eyes rolled back in pleasure and whimpered at the action. Hands steady on Jane's shoulder as Maura rubbed her crotch against her leg, wet spot already forming.

"Fuck Maur, so wet already. We're just getting started."

Scarred hands grabbed her breasts, kneading tenderly. Tugging at hardened nipples and pushed her thigh harder into Maura's center.

"That's it, love. Ride it, yes just like that. Wet already from just my thigh. I'm sure you'll be soaked by the time I fuck you with my fingers." Her words got a high pitched moan as she grabbed Maura's hips and helped her grind harder on the muscled thigh.

"Jane, fuck! I-I'm c-close. "Jane removed her thigh, and the blonde was unable to stop the needy whimper escaping her lips, tears prickled as frustration ebbed its way through her body.

"Come on love. You'll be coming when I say you will. Patience is a virtue."

Maura's legs wrapped around her hips as she brought them into the room. Lips still fused together as she kicked the bedroom door close.

TF TF TF TF TF TF TF TF TF TF TF TF TF TF TF TF TF TF TF TF

**A/N: Thank you for all of those that read this story. Also to those that left their reviews, I appreciated all of them. This is the end, I hope you also read my other stories. **

**I also have an account in AO3, please check it out, although its still fairly new. The name's Slither_In_Gryffindor. Same stories, but just a different format. A big thanks again to all of you. - E**


End file.
